


Не шпионы

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Даже шпионы иногда могут проморгать то, что творится у них под носом.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Неудивительно, что никто так ничего и не понял. Они же не объявляли об этом по радио, в новостях, через газеты или журналы. Даже просто в домашней обстановке ни словом не обмолвились.

А кто бы заподозрил?

— Романофф, научись уже пользоваться этими вашими дамскими штучками вроде резиночек, заколочек… Что вот, например, твой волос делает у меня в тарелке?

— Пытается тебя убить, Старк, не иначе.

— Яблочко от яблоньки, волос от хозяйки?

— Так что будь с ним повежливее, выбрасывай с уважением, не то — сам понимаешь…

Нет, но ведь действительно, как вообще можно так общаться и до сих пор не убить друг друга? Даже Стив всегда был начеку, чтобы броситься их разнимать в случае чего…

— Твою мать, Старк! Ещё раз ты так на меня выпрыгнешь, и я тебе шею сверну наравне с этими гидровскими ублюдками!

— Закрой рот, Романофф. Ты, может, и не заметила, но я вообще-то спас твою пустую крашеную голову от прямого попадания лазера.

— Увернулась бы.

— Да уж, конечно.

— Увижу в следующий раз твою самонадеянную башку без шлема на задании — откручу и выброшу за ненадобностью.

— Отлично, когда мне снова откажет визор, буду стоять на месте и палить без разбора. Только не обижайся, если поджарю при этом твой очаровательный зад.

Казалось, они вообще не выносят друг друга в пределах одного помещения.

— Старк, твои ноги на весь салон так и просятся, чтобы их пнули.

— Я знал, что ты полиглот, Романофф, но что ты ещё и куришь? Скажи имя своего дилера, такую отраву нужно ликвидировать.

— Лучше ликвидируй свои ноги, пока этого не сделала я.

Хотя некоторые из их разговоров и звучали немного… странно. Можно ли было разглядеть в них подсказку?..

— Сперва ужин, Старк, потом твои гулянки.

— Вообще-то я как раз иду на ужин. И, поскольку я уже трижды не являлся, и, кстати, дважды не по своей вине, то Пеппер мне голову открутит, если я и сегодня не явлюсь ублажать наших азиатских коллег.

— О, так ты ненадолго.

— Когда вернусь, ты уже десятый сон будешь видеть, детка.

— И ты, конечно же, сразу метнёшься в свою мастерскую.

— Нужно же куда-то девать стресс и лишние наеденные калории.

— Я точно знаю, что для этого есть способы получше.

Или начать что-то подозревать можно было, когда к завтраку Тони являлся через минуту после Наташи или не являлся вообще в те дни, когда Наташа утаскивала завтрак к себе. Размеры порций, правда, почему-то не настораживали.

— Тор, скажи-ка, а есть способ убедиться, что перед тобой реальный человек, а не, скажем, твой братец под мороком?

— Что такое, друг мой? Ты вдруг увидел в ком-то здесь угрозу?

— Ты просто понаблюдай за тем, сколько ест Романофф. Любого нормального человека уже давно бы раздуло, как шар. Точно тебе говорю, это морок. А под ним — твой шарообразный братец…

Нож, вонзающийся в спинку стула аккурат рядом с шеей Тони едва ли что-то доказывает, поскольку Локи и сам любит побаловаться метанием ножей, на что Тони и не преминул указать.

— Сейчас, Старк, ты пойдёшь со мной и узнаешь в точности, куда уходят все калории.

Угроза в голосе Наташи неподдельная, но то, как ухмыляется Тони, все списали на его любовь к острословию, и, очевидно, зря.

Больше всех корит себя за недогадливость Клинт: уж он-то знает Наташу как облупленную, да и Старк с недавних пор стал нервно реагировать на упоминание Будапешта…

— Мы с тобой помним Будапешт по-разному…

— О! «Будапешт: вид сверху» и «Будапешт: вид снизу»?

Или:

— Может, воспользуетесь каким-нибудь другим словом для своих шифровок? «Фондю», например? — язвит Старк, старательно делая вид, что не замечает, как вздрагивает Стив.

А в другой раз:

— Давайте я вам уже поездку в Париж организую? Прекрасный, романтичный город! Сена, мосты, горгульи, площадь Согласия… А то вам, кроме Будапешта, и вспомнить-то нечего, бедняжкам.

Поэтому, когда Стив, Тор, Клинт и Брюс видят разнесённую в пух и прах кухню, на полу которой валяется пиджак Тони и любимый Наташин ножик, и бросаются в соседнюю гостиную, зрелище целующейся запоем парочки повергает их в ступор. Ну, почти всех: Брюс невозмутимо хрустит орешками.

— Ох, как же я за вас рад, друзья! — восклицает Тор с таким нескрываемым облегчением, что оно, кажется, затапливает всю гостиную разом.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что я видел такой фильм, — задумчиво тянет ещё не до конца вышедший из ступора Стив.

— Мистер и миссис Смит, отвечаю, — поддакивает Клинт, а Тони и Наташа, не отлипая друг от друга, в едином порыве красноречиво показывают им, куда они все могут отправляться.

— Мне кажется, нам тонко намекают, что мы не вовремя, — поясняет Брюс и всё так же хрустит орешками.


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда им кажется, что тот поцелуй в гостиной был коллективной галлюцинацией. Групповым гипнозом. Ну, или жестоким розыгрышем. Потому что Тони и Наташа по-прежнему ведут себя так, будто готовы в любой момент вцепиться друг другу в глотку.

— Романофф, коллекционный виски за шестьдесят тысяч не для того придумывали, чтобы ты из него мазь для втираний делала.

— Вспомню об этом в следующий раз, когда ты будешь загибаться от температуры, Старк.

В боулинге Стив даже специально предложил сыграть парами — товарищество, командный дух, чувство локтя. Должны же они проявиться у близких людей...

— Сделаем их, Клинт! — Наташа вскинула руку и получила согласное «пять».

— Брюс, ты уже заметил скат на этой дорожке? — заговорщицки подмигнул другу Тони.

Реакция настолько молниеносная, что Стив и возразить не успел. Да и что тут возразишь?

Тогда Тор завёл привычку во время их попкорн-вечеров занимать собой весь большой диван, в то время как Стив с Брюсом привычно занимали одиночные кресла, а Клинт пристраивался на излюбленном подоконнике («Не стесняйся, Бартон, — хмыкал Тони, — свей уже себе гнездо»). Свободным оставался только маленький двухместный диванчик, на котором происходили столь ожесточённые и шумные баталии, что в конечном счёте смотреть кино было решительно невозможно («По-моему, Старк, это вам любовное гнёздышко поуютнее свить надо», — ухмылялся Клинт, глядя на потирающих ушибленные места друзей).

В конце концов в гостиной появился ещё один диван.

Клинт считал себя блестящим тактиком. И точно знал, что алкоголь и расслабляющая атмосфера часто заставляют людей проявлять свои истинные чувства. По заранее отлаженному алгоритму к концу вечера все сбежали из гостиной, оставив разморенных и довольных жизнью Тони с Наташей наедине «на минуточку», а когда вернулись…

— Ещё слово, Старк, и весь твой бесценный бар отправится гуманитарной помощью прямиком к бездомным, — Нат, забросив ноги на столик, лениво швыряла скорлупки от фисташек в бокал Тони, неизменно промахиваясь.

— Ты-то, надо думать, неплохо с ними знакома, — щурился Тони, грызя фисташки и швыряясь скорлупками в саму Наташу. — Что, Романофф, концепт «дом» слишком сложен для твоего понимания?

Может быть, эти двое просто считывали их провокации и намеренно делали назло?

Взломать Джарвиса, чтобы получить доступ к записям с камер Башни, им не удалось, но старую добрую слежку никто не отменял. Через месяц они досконально знали всё насыщенное и беспорядочное — с виду — расписание Тони, а также установили полное отсутствие такового у Нат. Та ложилась и вставала в произвольное время, завтракала, как правило, с Тони («Не подавись, милая» — «Жуй молча, дорогой»), причём независимо от того, был это завтрак в шесть утра или после полудня, обедала как придётся, ужинала чаще в Башне, в остальном, как кошка, пропадала и возвращалась внезапно.

Вместе Тони с Наташей бывали лишь на командных посиделках да в спальне (и — нет, их громкие, несдержанные стоны Стив услышал совершенно случайно, не станет же Капитан Америка подслушивать своих друзей под дверями, как можно!).

Итого: вместо ласковых прозвищ — фамилии, вместо совместного времяпрепровождения — рутинные короткие пересечения, вместо нежности и заботы — колкости и едкий сарказм. Получается, их объединял просто секс?..

Стив вздыхал и качал головой, вспоминая времена, когда лучший друг, чтобы просто впечатлить девушку, мог все карманные деньги в тире спустить, а секс до свадьбы был вообще редкостью. Клинт пожимал плечами, безразличный снаружи, разочарованный внутри. Тор приходил к выводу, что всего лишь перепутал близость боевых товарищей с романтической любовью мужчины и женщины (всё-таки Наташа была истинным воином, и стоило об этом не забывать).

А они-то уже взялись гадать, кого Нат в подружки невесты позовёт… Не судьба.

***  
Тони убирает от лица прядку, отливающую медью в лучах солнца, тянется к приоткрытым губам, но в последний момент передумывает и целует в нос. Наташа жмурится, хихикает и щекотно водит носом по его шее.

— Парфюм… Туалетная вода, которую я подарила, да?

— Самое верное средство от скуки на заседании совета директоров. Вдыхаю его и думаю о тебе.

От лязга разбившейся пробирки оба вздрагивают и устремляют взгляд в другой конец лаборатории.

— Ты не заскучал там один, Брюси? — улыбается Тони.

— Иди лучше к нам, с нами будет хорошо, — машет рукой Наташа. — Правда же, Тони?

— Абсолютная истина, — кивает тот.

Брюс поднимает на друзей тёплый взгляд и качает головой:

— Мне одному совершенно замечательно. И сколько ещё вы намерены ломать комедию и прятаться по углам?

— Мы тебе мешаем? — тут же спрашивает Тони.

— О, нисколько. Но не пора ли уже заканчивать эти ваши шпионские игры? Зачем они?

— Это чтобы ребята не расслаблялись. Им полезно, — хмыкает Наташа. — Хотя Клинт меня страшно разочаровал, от него я ожидала большего.

— Я всё ещё ставлю на Тора. Хотя Стиву может повезти. Вопрос лишь в том, сподобится ли он поймать удачу за хвост, — говорит Тони.

— Судя по прошлому разу… — Наташа выразительно приподнимает брови, и они смеются.

— А меня вы из этого тотализатора сразу исключили? — интересуется Брюс.

— Конечно. А смысл? Ты нас насквозь видишь, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Точно не хочешь к нам третьим?

— Спасибо, но нет.

Брюс возвращает внимание пробиркам. Тони и Наташа снова шепчут друг другу глупые нежности. А их друзья в эту минуту озадаченно взирают на каталог свадебных платьев, брошенный в гостиной, и начинают подозревать, что им не помешает мастер-класс по шпионажу...

Ну, так. На всякий случай.


End file.
